


Ocean Blue

by Srvny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srvny/pseuds/Srvny
Summary: Kageyama woke up to an alarm ringing loudly in his ears. He sat up feeling a bit more light and his skin feeling softer and smoother than ever and felt heavy on his chest and something tickling him on his waist where his shirt rode up due to turning and tossing in sleep. Still in daze he shrugged it off and got up from bed to freshen up. The moment he saw his reflection in the bathroom he was shocked to the core. “I am….a….girl” he gasped in his shocked state. “How is this even possible?”.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama woke up to an alarm ringing loudly in his ears. He sat up feeling a bit more light and his skin feeling softer and smoother and felt heavy on his chest and something tickling him on his waist where his shirt rode up due to turning and tossing in sleep. Still in daze he shrugged it off and got up from bed to freshen up. The moment he saw his reflection in the bathroom he was shocked to the core. “I am….a….girl” he gasped in his shocked state. “How is this even possible?”. His black raven hair reached out till his waist. He was still unable to process what he saw. “This is a dream. I need to wake up.” He started pinching multiple times on his arms to wake up from this nightmare but his dream never came to an end. His first thought was it was impossible for him to play volleyball like this. No one will accept him on the team.

Suddenly he heard a door shut sound. Miwa san came back from her trip to Tokyo. Kageyama immediately went to her wanting to know what happened to him. Miwa was shocked to see some stranger in her house “Who are you?”. “It's me, Tobio” cried Kageyama. Miwa was shocked to see her brother turned into a girl. She didn’t know what to say and while panicking took Kageyama to hospital. 

In the hospital, doctors had done a general examination and took some blood tests while Miwa went to give details at the reception. They asked Kageyama to come back after a couple of hours for the results. While waiting Kageyama looked up to see Miwa speaking to someone at a far end in the lobby. He immediately went to Miwa to let her know he would be going to the vending machine to bring something to eat as they both skipped breakfast. Once he was near Miwa, he saw her speaking to Daichi san and a silver haired girl who looked familiar and before he could stop himself he blurted “Suga san , is that you? You are a girl too.” Kageyama introduced his team to Miwa when she came to deliver his lunch to school. Daichi san was staring at Kageyama unable to say anything and Suga san was shocked too seeing Kageyama in the similar state as him. Suga san was about to say something when the doctor called “Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio, your reports are here. Please come with me.” They immediately followed the doctor. After being seated Kageyama's throat suddenly felt dry. It seemed the same with Suga san. 

The doctor smiled sympathetically at both and started explaining “We found a drug in both of your bloods which turns men into women. You either consumed it through food or someone injected you with this drug. There is no antidote to this and scientists are still researching this.” “What? No one injected anything in me and we are going to be like this forever…?” both said in unison. Kageyama added “It is impossible to play volleyball like this”. The doctor gave a sympathetic look again before he began explaining “Yes, you are going to be like this forever or unless we find an antidote. This drug came into existence around 10 years ago and the scientists are still researching with no further breakthrough. I know you must be shocked that your body turned into a girl but from the studies we can tell that your body can withstand the same as a guy as you are originally guys but it takes time and dedication to train your body to get to that state. This drug takes at least 24 hours to work on your body after consumption. There will be no changes in your height but I can't say the same to your weight as it accommodates the current body. We have witnessed at least 10 cases including yours in the past 6 months. Only thing you need to worry about right now is not to get pregnant”. 

The doctor gave a pause waiting for a response but no one said a thing. This is all new to them. Expecting this reaction he resumed “You can play in the men’s games because the same happened to many players recently who are playing professionally not in volleyball but in other games, because of jealousy of playing well and the drug became popular and easily available through shady ways. I guess you can understand. This caused an uproar and the games association allowed the players to play in men’s sports and also to reduce this type of attacks``. This information is all new to Kageyama as she was unable to completely understand what the doctor was trying to say but saw Suga san nodding her head in understanding. Kageyama made a mental note to ask Suga san once no one was around. Kageyama was happy as she can play volleyball normally but suddenly a thought came to her mind “Someone wantedly did this to us?”.

The doctor nodded sadly and added “or it may be an accident but I believe it was done with a reason. Have you guys done anything big which may irk someone or did you win something”. Before Kageyama could process Suga san answered “We played volleyball and went to Nationals and lost in quarterfinals two weeks ago but we only had rivalry with other teams but no grudges. We even attended the victory party of the Fukurodani team for winning Nationals one day ago.” Suddenly something clicked in Kageyama’s mind and saw the same happening to Suga san and Daichi san but kept quiet. The Doctor observed them and nodded understandingly and continued “Maybe you thought someone as a rival but the other didn’t. Anyway we can’t punish those who gave you the drug according to law which I think needs to be changed before many gets affected. Anyway we will give you a doctor’s note saying what happened to your body and why. You can submit in school and get back to your routine”. Kageyama got a headache with all this new information and wanted to go home and sleep. Seeing Suga and Daichi san’s faces gave him a clarity that something happened during the victory party but none of them said it aloud but nodded quietly in acknowledgement as to get to the depth of this situation. 

After coming out of hospital, Miwa dragged him and Suga san along with Daichi san to shops to buy all the necessaries required and bought a ton of clothes for girls. Kageyama protested saying she was fine with the clothes she had at home but Miwa ignored her completely saying “You don’t understand it but you are a girl now. I know it's hard to get used to that but a lot is going to change”. This made Kageyama even more confused but finally made her shut up. They went to school avoiding their team to submit the note and to get spare uniforms for girls. Kageyama’s and Suga san’s height haven’t changed but their builds changed drastically. Kageyama weighed a lot less than she was a guy. According to Miwa, she was curvier and sexier with a slender build which will help Kageyama to jump higher than before, so she needs a new uniform for her volleyball activity too. (Actually Miwa was trying to say that Kageyama is curvier to fit into her old clothes and needs a new uniform. As Kageyama was oblivious unless it is volleyball she need to make up something)

After all the exhausting trips to mall and school, Kageyama said goodbye to Suga san and Daichi san at the school gate and finally came home to an empty house with Miwa. Kageyama’s parents are rich and are always on business trips and only visit Kageyama every two - three months for a day and leave as early as possible for their next business trip. Kageyama knows that his parents love him but they don’t want to take responsibility over him. Kageyama was grateful to Miwa as she was the only one who cared to stay for Kageyama in their whole family. Miwa and Kageyama used to be more close when they were younger but drifted apart when she got a job in Tokyo two years ago. Though Miwa comes home every weekend for Kageyama, she didn’t want to bother Miwa with her stuff. Even today Kageyama felt guilty for making Miwa worried but she was happy that Miwa supported her without any questions.

Kageyama and Miwa had dinner silently. Both were pretty much exhausted by today’s events and went to their rooms. Kageyama layed on bed and deep in thought. She didn’t know what happened 24 hours before she turned into a girl. The last thing on to her mind was “What had become of my life” before sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s tuesday morning, and everyone should be at practice by now. Kageyama wanted to skip school but Miwa dragged her out of bed and dropped her at school. She didn’t want anyone to find out that she turned into a girl when she didn’t even know how it happened. Also it's only been a week since the Karasuno team lost to Kamomedai at Nationals. It's been two days since the victory party of the Fukurodani team and a day since Kageyama turned into a girl. Kageyama was sure she and Suga san were drugged during the victory party but had no recollection of actual events that happened that day after getting drunk. 

At school, Suga san and Daichi san caught up to her and they walked to the gym. Kageyama was still fidgeting whether to go to the gym or skip school entirely when suddenly Suga san grabbed Kageyama’s hand tightly saying “Come on”. They make it to the gym. Kageyama glanced at Suga san nervously and felt Suga san squeeze her hand to ease their minds before facing every one. 

Everyone is already at the gym practicing. Daichi san left them and went to gather everyone. Hinata spotted them at the entrance “Hi. Are you looking for someone?”. Everyone's eyes are on Kageyama and Suga san. Suga san responded quickly “It’s me Sugawara and this is Kageyama.” Everyone’s jaw dropped to the floor. Daichi san quickly explained what happened to everyone. Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei are the only ones who aren’t as shocked as others as Daichi san explained the situation beforehand to them. They were even supportive as they heard similar cases happening recently but couldn’t believe it happened to one of their students.

After that the morning practice was dismissed. Tsukkishima was the first to recover from shock. “So, King turned to Queen, no big deal” and left for classes dragging Yamaguchi along. That brought everyone to their senses. Immediately Suga san dragged her out of the gym giving everyone time to digest the situation and jump on them with their questions. The most dumbstruck one was Hinata as he didn’t speak a single word with Kageyama even though they are in the same class.

Everyone in Kageyama’s class was shocked to see a new girl who is taller than most guys standing proud at 180cm tall, cute and sexy. Kageyama was easily the most beautiful girl in the school. Kageyama introduced herself and explained how she turned into a girl to her class. But no one was listening to her. Everyone was busy drooling at the stunning beauty in front of them but it went right over her pretty head due to her obliviousness. Kageyama went to sit in her usual seat next to Hinata but he didn’t speak a single word. Kageyama tried to initiate the conversation during the class but got no reply from Hinata making her anxious. 

Lunch rolled out and before Kageyama could speak, Hinata left class in a rush. She was dumbstruck as they usually leave together or more like race together. She tried following him but everyone crowded around her asking her to have lunch with them. Usually she eats lunch with her team at the rooftop but it is getting impossible to go to their usual lunch spot and everyone is crowding around her. Thankfully Daichi san and Suga san came to get Kageyama as the same happened to Suga san. Daichi san was fuming by the time everyone went to their usual spot and Suga san was trying to comfort him. Everyone from the team was already there eating their lunches. Kageyama sat next to Hinata as usual and started eating her lunch, she felt everyone's eyes on her but no one in the team spoke to her except for Suga san and Daichi san. Even Tsukkishima didn’t mock her for being late which is a feat in itself as Tsukkishima mocked her for anything and everything. This made her even more anxious. She again tried to make small talk with Hinata but he completely ignored her. Not knowing what to do Kageyama ate her lunch as quickly as possible and left for class. 

Kageyama was in no mood to attend evening practice. It seemed like everyone in the team was trying to avoid her other than Suga san and Daichi san. It felt like she was back in her past at Kitagawa Daiichi School where everyone ignored her and gave her the name “King of the Court”. But this time she didn’t know what she did wrong. Usually Hinata was the one who logically reasons out Kageyama’s behavior whenever she does something wrong and makes her realize her mistake but this time even Hinata was ignoring her. Without knowing what to do she skipped evening practice and went home. 

Kageyama wanted to skip school the next day but Miwa dragged her out of bed. Not wanting to bother Miwa anymore she got ready and left for school. At the school gate, Hinata was already there. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. Not knowing what to do as he completely ignored her the day before she walked past him not looking at him but suddenly he caught her hand and stopped her. 

Kageyama frowned “I thought you were ignoring me. Why the sudden change?”. Hinata winced before muttering “I am sorry. I didn’t know how to approach you. Even when you tried talking to me I didn't know how to answer you. It was shocking seeing you like this and felt like I am talking to someone I don’t know.” Hinata wanted to say something but held himself back.

Not knowing what to say Kageyama nodded and both went to the gym. Everyone is already there practicing. Kageyama wanted to know how it was like to play volleyball in a girl’s body. So she tossed the ball to Hinata as they usually practice but Hinata seems to be in another world as he didn’t notice the ball coming his way and hit him in the head. Kageyama sighed “Hinata, are you alright?”. That brought Hinata back to his senses. “Sorry Kageyama. It was hard to see you as a girl but your toss didn’t change at all. It hurt like hell.” smiled Hinata. “I was actually worried since you skipped school last week and skipped yesterday’s evening practice which is unlike you. And last weekend you attended Fukurodani's winning party after they won nationals. We didn’t see you for a whole week and suddenly you show up to the party and get drunk and next thing we know you are a girl.”

Kageyama was at a loss of words. She didn’t think anyone would worry over him. Karasuno lost in the quarter finals against Kamomedai High in Nationals. She was so guilt ridden that she didn't attend school for a week and after getting a message from her cousin Akaashi about the party hosted by Fukurodani, she was forced to attend reluctantly not to upset Akaashi. There she, Kenma, Lev, Asahi san, Tendou san, Oikawa san, Hanamaki san, Suga san, Bokuto san and Semi san got drunk as one of the juices served were spiked with alcohol which was meant to serve for the coaches. Any way it got bad that all Kageyama remembers is that Atsumu san carried him to his room much to Atsumu san’s amusement and Kageyama’s disappointment. Kageyama didn’t remember what happened in between. All she knows is something happened which brought her to this situation.

Hinata is still waiting for his reply looking embarrassed as he said those words. “I am sorry” muttered Kageyama. “I never thought anyone would be worried over me. At Least not after what happened during nationals. I was so disappointed in myself.” Suddenly he felt a sting on his arm “I know you are a girl now and I shouldn't hit you but you are still as dumb as ever, Bakeyama. I am your best friend whether you are a guy or a girl. Ofcourse I am worried. About the game, everyone is happy as they got to play in Nationals and went till quarter finals. We are a team remember. Also this is our first time playing Nationals. Next year we are going to win.” Hinata said softly. Kageyama was overcome with emotion that tears formed in her eyes and she couldn’t stop crying. Hinata panicked that maybe he hit her too hard but Kageyama reassured him that it was nothing and smiled genuinely with dimples showing and muttering “Stupid Hinata”. This made everyone around a blushing mess as no one knew Kageyama had dimples. Suga san was proud of everything that happened. Nishinoya san and Tanaka san swore they would protect Kageyama. Everyone continued to practice until it was time to go to class.

Kageyama walked back to class with Hinata. She went to sit in her usual seat for classes. Lunch rolled out and everyone crowded around her asking her to have lunch with them. She declined everyone politely and went with Hinata to their usual spot to eat lunch. She sat next to Hinata and both started talking about volleyball and how to improve their sets and spikes. 

It’s been a week since Kageyama and Suga san turned into a girl and everything returned to normal except now the third years are preparing rigorously for their entrance exams for college which are held in 2 months. They still come to practice volleyball every day. Also everyone agreed to investigate how they turned into girls. Everyone returned to normal with their team. The only thing changed is everyone became a bit more protective of the girls in the team making Kageyama anxious of the change but Kiyoka san being the angel she stepped in everytime when their team went overboard.

Kageyama started paying attention to classes to not fail as there are practice matches coming with Aobha Johsai, Nekoma and Inarizaki. This will be the third years last match before graduating high school. So everyone was excited. So Kageyama put in extra effort to attend the practice matches along with their seniors for the last time before they graduate. By the time of lunch break, she was exhausted by trying to remember the things she learned in classes and fell asleep at their usual lunch spot. 

Kageyama woke up a few minutes before the break was over and went to the vending machine to buy milk as she watched the halls clearing as everyone left for their classes and only a few left who were leaving too. The milk carton tumbled to the bottom. Grabbing it and stabbing the straw inside, she started to drink. She was so concentrated on analyzing the taste of the milk when suddenly someone grabbed her to their chest clutching her waist, lifting up and whispered “Gorgeous”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is my first time writing. Hope you like it.


End file.
